


I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now

by 108am



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inappropriate Behavior, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Secrets, Slice of Life, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiseop only has one wish, but he has never told anyone what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> [35 Fic UKiss Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/ukiss_fics/252721.html) \- [**Prompt:** 20\. Paper Planes](http://108am.livejournal.com/34389.html)
> 
> * * *
> 
> First story completed for the U-KISS challenge. Of course, I had to write about my OTP first. ♥

Kiseop wishes for wings every time he sees the clear, bright blue sky that seems to tell stories of imaginary lands with castles hidden within the wispy clouds. This is a secret, a secret that he is a little too ashamed to tell anyone, because even to him, he realizes just how childish his wish is. In the end, he would always let the naïve thought slip away so that he could return to the realm of reality and carry on as normal, if only for another day.

 

 

Kibum doesn’t know the meaning of not being able to have what you want. Whatever Kibum wants, Kibum gets. Whatever Kibum wishes for, he will make it come true. That is just how he lives, and it is no secret.

 

 

“You. Why are you always staring at the sky?” Kibum doesn’t understand Kiseop, and he wonders why that is irritating him more than it should.

“Am I? No reason.”

It is a blatant lie, said with nonchalance, and Kibum finds himself standing there watching Kiseop’s disappearing form, mildly annoyed by the evasive response. The frown on his face transitions to a mischievous smirk as he realizes that he has a new wish to fulfill: find out Kiseop’s secret.

 

 

“The sky looks nice, right?”

Kiseop looks up at the gloomy, grey sky, and he shrugs. “If you say so.”

Kibum thinks, perhaps, today is the wrong day to use this tactic.

 

 

“Let’s go skydiving!”

“No thanks.”

Kiseop wonders who the wise guy is up above making a mockery of his innocent wish.

 

 

“ _Tell me._ ”

“Tell you what?”

“… Nothing.”

“…”

 

 

Kibum needs to come up with a new plan, and he realizes with glee that his frightening, plotting face is scaring Kevin away. This must mean that his new plan is a good one.

 

 

“What the hell did you do to my notebook?!”

 

 

Kibum realizes his new plan is not sound.

 

 

“Soohyun hyung, you guys are similar. _Tell me_ why is Kiseop like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like— _I don’t know._ ”

“Kibum?”

Kibum looks up at the older man with pitiful eyes.

“Get help.”

He then slams his head on the table, and makes a mental note to get back at Soohyun.

 

 

Kibum comes up with a new plan, and Kevin is refusing to be in the same room with him. This _must_ be a really good plan, he believes.

 

 

Kibum hides behind a tree, and waits for Kiseop to come walking by. When he sees the younger man approaching with his hands holding his giant-rimmed glasses towards the sky and squinting as he examines it for smudges, Kibum leaps out from his hiding spot and tackles Kiseop to the ground.

“M-my _glasses._ ”

Kibum runs away.

 

 

Kiseop finds a piece of paper with Kibum’s handwriting on it, and he finally realizes why bad things have been happening to him.

 

 

“I-I’ll tell you, just stop acting _weird_ ,” Kiseop starts with slight hesitation. He clears his throat and continues, speaking so fast that all of his words sound as if they are push together to become one, “I really, really, _really_ want wings so I can fly in the sky and find imaginary kingdoms and mythical creatures.”

His breathing becomes heavy as he finishes his thought. When Kiseop realizes it has been a while since he has heard Kibum speak, he looks up slowly and frowns to himself as he tries to decipher Kibum’s peculiar looking face. “K-Kibum?”

Kibum says nothing as he turns around and trots out of the door.

Kiseop slumps to the floor, and regrets revealing his secret.

 

 

“Where’s Kibum? I haven’t seen him for a while.” Kiseop sits down next to Kevin at a table, and the other man looks at him with a face that is a mix between fear and helplessness.

“Whatever he’s up to this time, _I don’t want to know._ ” Kevin promptly runs off, leaving behind a confused Kiseop.

 

 

“Soohyun hyung, have you seen Kibum?”

“He’s up to something, _again_.” The older man shrugs.

Kiseop blinks. “W-what do you mean?”

Soohyun taps his chin lightly as he ponders over the situation. “He keeps muttering something about papers, tapes, and paper cuts.”

Kiseop’s eyes widen a little. “ _Paper cuts?_ ”

Soohyun smiles, and tousles Kiseop’s hair. “He’s up to something, and as we all know, his plans are never that great.”

 

 

It has been two weeks—or rather sixteen days—since Kiseop has last seen Kibum. Ever since he has revealed that secret, Kibum has disappeared, and the only clue about what the other man is doing is that he is plotting something, again.

Needless to say, Kiseop is rather surprised when he receives a text message from Kibum:

_Come up to the roof. :D_

Kiseop stares at the short message with confusion for several minutes. He suddenly jumps when he receives another message:

_Where are you? Don’t make me wait! -___-_

Kiseop leaves without another moment of hesitation.

 

 

As he opens the door to the roof, he jumps back in surprised when a paper plane whizzes pass him. Kiseop’s eyes follow its movement, watching it fly in an erratic manner like an annoying insect before finally crashing on the hard base. He looks up, his eyes scanning the area for a familiar figure, and he smiles to himself when he sees Kibum sitting on the other side, fiddling with more paper planes.

“What took you so long?” Kibum does not even look up as he continues folding more planes.

Kiseop’s smile disappears when he catches sight of the Band-Aids covering Kibum’s hands. “Are those—because of me?”

Kibum looks at his hand, and shrugs. “Yeah.”

Kiseop starts to back away slowly, but he stops when he hears Kibum continuing, “You’re such a nuisance. Why didn’t you tell me about your wish before?”

“Because—you would tease me…”

“Did I say anything?”

Kiseop thinks. “You ran away.”

“I had an idea.”

“Idea?”

That is when Kiseop notices two paper figures laying on the floor with a rock on top to keep them from flying away. He crouches down, and picks up one of the figures gently. As he observes the paper person, he notices giant-rimmed glasses were drawn on the figure. Kiseop’s finger glides across the face, and he smiles as he retraces the hair. “It’s me.”

Kibum does not even look up. “Yeah…”

“Is this you?” Kiseop picks up the other figure, and laughs when he sees the odd-looking face. “What’s with this expression?”

“You always make me feel so exasperated.”

Kiseop continues stroking the paper person that is supposed to be Kibum. “So what are you doing with all of this stuff?”

Kibum grabs the figures from Kiseop, and carefully tapes them onto one paper plane. “Sorry I can’t give you wings, but this is the next best thing.”

He throws the plane with its two passengers aboard towards the building on the other side. Kiseop watches with childlike fascination as the wind picks up speed, carrying the plane further away towards the unknown.

“Any other wish?” Kibum drapes an arm around Kiseop’s shoulder.

“Nope.”

Kiseop swats at Kibum’s arm when he feels his hair being tousled again, and he could not help but smile at hearing the other voice whispering into his ear, “Rascal.”


End file.
